Katara and Zuko's little meeting
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: Katara calls Zuko outside, What happens? to all Zutara fans this is for you


**Nxh592: I'm not bored, but I still wanted to write this story. I saw a comic of it , and I just had to write it down. Thanks to the person who did the comic Shadowkira! (The last time I didn't give credit for a story, I was Chewed out. I've learned my lesson... sorta)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Warning!- The following story is sort of a Lemon, and is not recommended for younger audiences, so to all you pervy little kids, get the hell out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender, or any of it's characters. they belong to Nickelodeon, and Nicktoons network.**

**---------------------------------------**

"Zuko?" Katara said tapping Zuko on the back.

Zuko was a little startled, he almost dropped the costumer's tea.

"Z-Zuko? Sorry, you've got the wrong guy. My name's Lee" He said trying to hide his face. He didn't turn around. '_Whoever this girl is could ruin Uncle's and my cover if she tells.'_

"Aren't you even going to turn around to look at me?" Katara asked

Zuko hesitated for a moment. He turned his unscarred part of his face back.

"You? Aren't you the waterbender traveling with the Avatar?" Zuko asked turning fully towards her.

"Mm-hmm." She said with a nod "They don't know I'm here, so I'll make this quick. Could you meet me in the back?" 

Zuko looked at her a little confused, "A-alright..."

She walked out smiling very sensually at him. Zuko's face turned red. he couldn't help but notice how well endowed she looked while turning.

Zuko walked up to the counter. Iroh just came out of the back room with more tea leaves.

"Uncle, I... uh need some fresh air... for a bit, so could I-" 

"Your meeting a girl aren't you?" Iroh said with a smile as he pored another cup of green tea.

Zuko's face turned a shade of very dark red. " Uh..."

Iroh laughed heartingly "You don't hide it very well nephew." he said "Go ahead, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko said going out the door.

As Zuko went outside, he walked out. he looked around for Katara but couldn't see her.

He looked behind the teashop and she was there waiting.

"Alright, what is it do you want." Zuko asked

Katara looked up at him with the same smile as when she left.

"Zuko, I have a question for you." Katara said

"Y-yeah?" 

"Do you.. like me the way I like you." She said walking slowly toward him.

"W-what?" Zuko said surprised

"Do you... like me... the way I like you?" Katara said slowly.

Zuko hesitated for a moment, "Y-Yes... I do..." He said getting red again.

Katara looked up at him. "Oh, Zu-zu... You're such a..."

Zuko looked in her eyes. He felt his pants getting tighter as she moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" You're such a..." She whispered as she moved closer to let her breasts lay on his chest.

"_You're such a..." _She whispered so low it was hard to hear.

_"...Little..." _She continued, the sound of desperation coming to her voice. 

Zuko lost all sensation as he stood perfectly still.

"...Pervert." Katara said fiercly, loosing her whisper in her voice.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph jumped down from where they were hiding.

"Oh man, Katara you had him going!" Toph said holding her sides

"I know look, his nose is bleeding!" Sokka said falling over laughing.

"L-look, he's still in shock!" Aang said pointing to Zuko. "Great job Katara, I couldn't tell if you were acting or not!" 

Katara was smiling.

"I could tell, and I still didn't believe it." Toph said

"Y-you mean... It was all a trick...?" Zuko said finally still awestruck.

"Sorry to burst your bubble _Zu-Zu"_ Aang said mocking him "I needed this sort of laugh!" he said using his glider as a cane as he leaned over it laughing.

Zuko gritted his teeth. he clenched his fists and let flames fly toward Aang.

Aang jumped up onto the building, as Toph smashed the ground making it fly up, and Katara grabbed Sokka and used a water current to do so as well, where Appa was waiting to get them out of there.

"Bye, _Zu-zu" _Katara waved laughing as the four flew off.

Zuko tried a last resort flame to get them, but missed.

he stamped his foot making a flame gather around him. he stormed back inside the teashop.

"Nephew, how did it go?" Iroh asked smiling

"Girls are crazy!" he yelled slamming the door to the back room.

"I guess it didn't go so well." Iroh said to the costomer he was serving.

"Shouldn't you go calm him down?" The costomer asked

Iroh looked at him "What are you crazy? My nephew can be as fierce as a firebender when he's mad."

--------------------------------

"That was awesome Katara!" Toph laughed

"It was funny yeah..." Sokka said "Until he burned of my wolf's tail" He said soothing the burns on the back of his head.

" How'd you act so well?" Aang asked

Katara smiled at him "Easy, I just... Pictured I was talking to you." she said blushing.

-------------------------------------


End file.
